Getting the Girl
by PiecesOfEight
Summary: You're all talk.'  'No.  You know what?  I bet you I could get any girl at this school.'  'Granger.'  DHr.  Criticism welcome. T for some content ... may up rating later.
1. Chapter 1

'You're all talk.'

'No. You know what? I bet you that I could get any girl at this school. And I mean … _get_.'

'Granger.' Zabini crossed his arms triumphantly.

Draco spluttered. 'What- Why- I could … but why would I touch the mudblood?'

'Because you know she wouldn't let you.'

'Hello? What part of _sex-god_ do you not comprehend?' He drawled, smirking. 'Now, I _know_ it's not the god part.'

Without another word, Draco sauntered off to the Prefect Compartment, trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do about this.

XXX

Hermione was sitting in the Prefect Compartment when he got there. _Great. I can't think with her here._ 'Shouldn't you be off with Pothead and the Weasel?' He sneered.

'Sod off Malfoy, I'm working.'

He gulped. Forget about _getting_ her. Right now he needed to get her _out. _ 'Yes, but think of Ron could be doing without his _brain_.'

'I'll have you know Ron is perfectly capable.' She was poring over _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7_. He scoffed. She was already working.

'And you'd be speaking from experience?' She had to suppress the urge to punch him. 'God Granger, Term hasn't even started. Don't pull a brain muscle or anything.'

He sat at the other end of the compartment. She shot a dirty look his way. 'Stuff it Malfoy. It's bad enough I have to put up with working with you all year. Could you take a break from being a prat for … five minutes?'

'Yes, but why waste my energies on changing when I know you like me just how I am?' He winked. 'Besides, I have… other things to do.'

'Yeah, I like you. I like you when you're not talking.' She packed up her books and left, but not before he'd replied.

'See you around. Y'know, where weasel isn't capable … I'm downright _handy_.'

He couldn't believe he'd said that. He needed to think this one out.

Ah, peace and quiet, away from that annoying mudpie. God this was going to be difficult.

XXX

When Hermione got back to her friends, she was… well, not that surprised, really.

Harry and Ginny were talking … _very_ closely.

Luna and Dean were making out in the corner.

Neville, she knew, was talking to Professor Slughorn in Compartment C.

Ron was sitting sulkily, slumped in his seat.

This was the reason she'd been avoiding the compartment. Ron. He'd been in a mood, well, forever.

Hermione immediately opened her books and started to read. But she couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy. About the things he'd _said_. 'God that's disgusting.'

Ron looked puzzled, 'Sorry?'

'Never you mind.'

What was that _snake_ getting at??

XXX

At dinner, it was all Hermione could do not to look at the Slytherin table. She needed to know what he meant.

But then again, it was all she could do to avoid Ron.

Stupid Ronald. Stupid Ron and his stupid ideas.

She really needed to get over that prat.

After dinner, however, the Heads had to meet with Dumbledore.

Hermione arrived at 8 o'clock to find Draco already waiting.

XXX

Dumbledore came in and sat them down. 'I know you're in different houses. I know you have had your differences. But I would like you two to talk, bond, if you will. Get to know each other.'

He left, locking them in the bloody room.

Hermione gagged. She couldn't believe this. Make nice, with _Draco Malfoy_? He hated her! She hated him! _ MUTUAL UNDERSTANDING._

'Well, isn't _this_ convenient?' Draco tried, and failed, to open the door by magic. 'Now that Dumble_bore_ has given us a task, I'm sure you're all for it.' He rolled his eyes.

'I think it's a _terrible_ idea, actually.'

'Look, we've got something in common already. What the bloody fuck does he want us to find out? Each other's favourite colours? What's the bloody _point_?'

'Sharp?' Hermione shrugged, chuckling at her own joke.

Draco ignored her. 'It's not like I'm going to play nice with a Gryffindor. Especially Mudblood Mary.' He was talking to himself now. 'I'm a _Slytherin_. Born and bred.'

'And Buttered?' Hermione chuckled again. Bred and buttered.

'Yes, buttered as well.' Draco smiled suggestively. Terribly unfunny joke. Spiced up. _Spiced_ up.

'Okay, ew. _Not_ what I meant.' Hermione wrinkled her nose. 'You're unbelievable.'

He smirked. 'So I've been told.'

'That's quite enough. I just ate. Besides,' She smiled. 'I'm not one to believe the hype.'

'I didn't know you wanted me so badly to try for yourself. Pity you're a mudblood.'


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, bloody hell.' Ron said, staring over Hermione's shoulder at breakfast.

'What?' Harry asked, as he and Hermione both turned around. Draco caught Hermione's eye and winked.

'What d'you want?' Ron asked, rather more forcefully than he'd intended.

He addressed Hermione with another wink. 'Meet me later.'

Hermione watched as Draco walked away. Stared, really. _What the hell is going on?_

Harry spoke first. 'What, the bloody fuck was that about?'

'You're not going to, are you?' Ron said with a meaningful glance across the table. Well, he hoped it was meaningful. Unfortunately it came out his usual pathetic.

'What's it to you?' Hermione looked indignant.

Harry chuckled quietly. The whole world knew Ron was desperately in love with Hermione. Everyone knew Hermione had feelings for him. But as smart as Hermione was, she had no clue Ron felt that way. And it's pointless to say he didn't know how _she_ felt, he was simply a blithering idiot.

In fact, making Ron seem dumb was Hermione's way of flirting. And Ron's was making fun of her for it.

So in actuality they'd been flirting shamelessy since the day they met.

XXX

Draco was far too distracted in Charms that morning.

_What the hell am I going to do about this? _Blaise was reminding him constantly about they're little bet. Luckily for Draco, there was no time frame. He could get Granger when he was bloody 35. But why waste his life?

He was so nervous he kept sneaking glances at the girl behind her back.

And she noticed.

Hermione shuddered, as unable to work as Ron and Harry for once. 'That's so… creepy.'

'What was that?' Ron looked at her shiftily.

'Er… nothing.' Hermione snapped distractedly.

Ron couldn't believe how impatient she was. Merlin, he loved that witch.

XXX

Hermione received an owl at 7:30 that evening.

**Entrance Hall. 8:00. Come alone. Draco**

_Yeah, cause that's not creepy at all._

She sighed and got rid of the letter. But nevertheless trudged up to her dormitory to … brush her hair, or something like that.

At eight o'clock she headed down to the Entrance Hall. _Thank God for Quidditch practice … Harry and Ron won't see me._ Draco was waiting at the foot of the stairs.

_Better get this over with._ Draco thought to himself. Although she did look good …

_What the hell are you thinking? Pull yourself together. Proving a point here._ Show time.

'Hurry up, Malfoy. I haven't got all evening.' She sat down beside him.

Her bluntness caught him by surprise. 'Be nice, Mudblood. Besides … where else would _you_ have to go?' He smirked.

'I have much more important things to do. Besides … I'm sure you've got somewhere to be.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.' At least _somebody_ noted the sex-god part. Even if it was the mudblood. 'But anyways … on to other matters. I'm curious…' He placed a hand on hers and squeezed, smirking coyly. 'How are Gryffindors? Blaise wants to try it.'

'That's why I'm here?' She raised an eyebrow, laughing wryly at the situation. She slapped his hand away, standing up.

'In other words … terrible. See, that's what I said. Gryffindors are too… _easy_.' He smirked, standing up as well. He looked at her and felt his face collide with her hand. Ah well. He liked them feisty.

'You're disgusting.' She walked away.

He felt his cheek tingle where she'd smacked him. Violent wench. He'd need to try something new to win this bet.

XXX

What a prick. Hermione turned into the first empty classroom and sat down on a desk. _How are Gryffindors_… honestly. Like she'd really answer that question.

And here she'd expected something like … homework help.

She rested her chin on her tingling hand, the one he'd squeezed. Why it was tingling, who knew, who cared?

Maybe it was the squeeze.

Maybe it was the impact of the slap.

Maybe it was something else.

No. Scratch that last. Nothing else. There was nothing else.

Everytime a smirk decorated that pointed face of his she wanted to smack him.

Then again, everytime Ron said something stupid she wanted to kick his shin.

Oh, bloody fuck no.

XXX

'Hermione, what's wrong?' Ginny sat down across from her at breakfast. Hermione hadn't slept. At all.

'I'm displacing my effing feelings and I had a run in with effing Ma- nevermind.'

'Wait. What was that? You're displacing feelings. For my _brother_?' Ginny laughed out loud.

Hermione only nodded, so Ginny continued. 'Who? Is he hot?'

Hermione glanced over at Malfoy. No he most definetly- 'So hot.' What? What the hell was she saying??

'Wanna know my opinion?' She smiled mischievously.

No. 'Sure.'

'Ditch the loser – that'd be my bro – and go for the guy.'

'What??' Ginny had obviously lost her mind and needed a new one. _Pronto._

'If he's as hot as you say … it'd totally make Ron jealous. Idiotic prat.'

Hermione was liking this Weasley chick more and more. Ginny grinned. 'So who is he?'


	3. Chapter 3

'Harry, there's something wrong with Hermione.'

Yeah, she's in love with you. 'Oh really?'

'Yeah. Beyond her normal level of insanity. She keeps looking at the Slytherins.'

Suuuuuure. 'Does she?'

'Yeah! And she's talking to herself … keeps saying something is creepy and disgusting.'

That'd be her crush on you. 'Sure she's not referring to you, Ron?' Harry grinned, not bothering to avoid a terribly aimed shoe thrown at his head. It hit the wall some five feet to his left. 'Merlin. It's a good thing you don't play Chaser.'

XXX

'So who is he?'

Hermione couldn't say it. 'The real question here is, who do you have _your_ eye on these days?'

Ginny seemed to have been waiting for the question. 'He's in Slytherin.'

So's mine. 'What?! Your brothers would _die!_'

'Yeah well, that's just an added bonus.' Ginny grinned mischievously. 'He's in your year. Blaise Zabini?'

That guy Malfoy mentioned? 'Really? Hm. Interesting.'

'You know something!' She looked downcast. 'Is he taken, or something?'

No… single and looking. 'Not exactly.'

'C'mon, spill! Would it be so bad if you told me?'

'No …' If Ron has restraint. So yes. Very bad.

'He has his eye on …'

XXX

'I'm being serious Harry!'

That's a first. 'What d'you want me to do about it?'

'Nothing. Just making a point.' He shrugged. Harry looked at him, exasperated. 'There's something wrong with me, isn't there?'

'Yeah. You're in love with Hermione!'

'No I'm not!' He looked shocked at the accusation.

'Oh. Right.' Harry winked and shot Ron a very knowing smile.

He was in deep, that one.

XXX

'He's got his eye on …' Ginny urged her to continue. 'You, to be honest.'

'Yes!' Ginny punched the air triumphantly. Yes, Hermione was starting to like this chick. But sometimes she acted too much like … well, Ron. 'So anyways, tell me about _your_ guy.'

No. I won't. You can't make me- 'He's tall, blonde, and … unconventional. To put it mildly.'

Ginny's eyes widened. 'Malfoy?' Hermione swallowed, then nodded.

Ginny bounced around the room. 'I knew it I knew it I _knew_ it!!'

Riiiiiight. Hermione just nodded. When she found her voice at last, she spoke. 'So, what d'you think?'

'About what?'

About baby chinchillas. 'About me … and Malfoy?'

'He's Malfoy.' Ginny shrugged. 'Go for it. Make Ron ten times as jealous.'

Hermione liked those odds.

XXX

Draco sat at the Slytherin table quite alone next morning. In fact, it being 5 in the morning on a Saturday, he would have found it odd if he _wasn't_ alone.

Damn that mudblood. Why did she have to be so difficult? It's not _his_ fault she hates him.

Well, technically it is, if you think about it carefully.

I mean he _did_ act of his own accord. All the Slytherins did. Act of Draco's accord, that is.

He needed to make her an offer she couldn't refuse. Or, get her in a situation she had no other option. Something like that.

What he _needed_ was a room, somewhat like a broom cupboard … only bigger. A room they could 'accidentally' be locked in.

He seriously doubted such a room existed.

Oh well. It's always good to do things the old-fashioned way.

XXX

Hermione got another note at lunch.

**Same place, same time.**

She looked at Ginny. 'What do I do?'

'Play hard to get.' She winked.

Great. Mind games. With Malfoy. Hopefully they were the only kind of games they'd be playing.

Oh my god! I can't believe I just thought that! C'mon mind! _Out_ of the gutter!!!

XXX

Draco smirked as an owl came to him after dinner with a note. A note of assent.

**Sorry. Doesn't work for me. **

He gaped at the parchment. He was being _sassed._ He was being sassed by the _Mudblood._ On bloody _parchment!_ Not that the parchment was bloody. It was actually very crisp, very new. Very clean, except for the ink spelling out REJECTION in big letters on his forehead.

No. Not the forehead. His parchment. Or something like that.

And it didn't _really_ say rejection. It said:

**Sorry. Doesn't work for me.**

But that was beside the point. He flipped over the parchment and pulled a quill and ink out of his bag. They had a spare, so she'd probably take a detour down the Charms corridor … where he was now.

He skulked at the end of the hall, masked by the crowd. He sent the owl just as she turned the corridor.

XXX

Hermione had taken no more than one step around the corner when the owl reached her.

**Charms Corridor. Right now. **

Crap.


End file.
